Trippin and Fallin
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt is taking Misa out on a surprise date! She is delighted to find he has brought her to a roller rink, a place she fondly remembers from when she was younger. She'll also discover as cute as Matt is, he can't rollerskate for his life. Oneshot MattxMisa


Trippin and Fallin by blackdragonflower

Requested by: xxsilenced [or xlashingcriesx

Summary: Matt is taking Misa out on a surprise date! She is delighted to find he has brought her to a roller rink, a place she fondly remembers from when she was younger. She'll also discover as cute as Matt is, he can't rollerskate for his life. One-shot fluff. MattxMisa pairing.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rating: PG

---

"Mattie! Where are we going?!" Misa clung onto Matt's arm. He looked at her smiling.

"It's a surprise."

"Aw..." Misa pouted. "No fair! Mattie's keeping secrets from Misa Misa!"

Matt laughed softly, "You'll have fun, I promise."

--

--

"A roller rink! Oh Mattie thankies! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Misa glomped Matt into a tight hug around his middle. He grinned and hugged her back.

"I told you you'd like the surprise." Misa looked up into Matt's eyes her face aglow with excitement.

"Let's get skates Mattie-kun!" Matt was dragged off to the counter by the wrist.

"Two pairs of skates please..." Matt pulled out his wallet. The price rang onto the cash register and the man repeated the neon green numbers. Matt paid and told the man his and Misa's shoe sizes. Misa was cutting off the circulation to the hand she was grabbing too tightly. "Misa-chan... little less tight?" He was cute, too cute for his own good. She hugged him unable to resist his shining green eyes and handsome grin.

"Sorry Mattie but you're just so _**cyute!**_" Matt laughed rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss.

"Not as _cyute_ as you!" Misa giggled as Matt cuddled her.

"Here's your skates... have a nice day..." Matt took them and followed Misa, who was skipping happily to a bench. She plopped down and began to tug off her trench boots. Matt caught her hand and began to not violently pull at the knots in the laces.

"Matt-kun! Stop it! You spoil Misa Misa!" Matt flashed a charming smile and put his chin on her knee. He gave her a pouty look. His bottom lip was overturned quivering softly, his eyebrows slightly furrowed framing watery emerald eyes. Misa's heart melted. "Mattie! Stop it!" Misa pouted, her knee jerking.

"Mattie likes to spoil his Misa Misa... cuz Mattie loves his Misa Misa..." Matt removed the boot from her foot and replaced it with a rollerblade. As he worked on the other foot Misa tied the laces of the skate.

"Matt-kun... have you ever skated before?"

"No." Matt looked up at her, "Do you think I'll be bad at it?"

Misa grinned, "I don't think you'll be _too_ bad."

"That's good... I don't want to fall on my butt... that'd be embarrassing..." He bit his lip showing his nervousness. Misa grabbed him around the neck and hugged, it was her nature.

"I'm sure you'll do great Mattie! Hurry up okay? Misa Misa will be waiting!" Misa stood up and skated a little ways off. She turned, then skated back waiting for Matt to put on his skates. Once he got his on he stood wobbly, he tried to take a step but fell back on the bench. Misa bit her lip to stiffle a giggle. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He came up and almost fell forward sending him and Misa both to the ground. Right now, they were just in a very close personal distance with one another. Matt gave her a shy, sweet smile.

"Sorry... this is harder than it looks..." Matt carefully shuffled a foot away from Misa and took her hand. "Ready?" She nodded going slow for him. Together the skated slowly around the edge of the rink so Matt could hold on to the edge of the wall and Misa's hand. Soon Matt was getting the hang of it and decided to go a little faster. Misa yelped as he sped up, then laughed merrily. Matt grinned, he loved to see her smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the rink wall and fell over top of it into a mound of cardboard boxes. Misa hurridly skated over concerned for Matt's well-being.

"Matt-kun! Are you okay?" Matt was sprawled amongst cardboard boxes, his eyes swirling dizzy. He shook himself awake and rubbed his head. "Mattie! Misa Misa asked if you were okay!"

"Yeah... I should be fine..." Matt blinked and readjusted the goggles on top of his head so they didn't pinch his ears. Misa giggled and leaned over the wall to kiss the top of his head.

"Matt-kun is silly... you should watch where you're going..." Matt scrambled over to the wall and pulled himself up pecking her on the lip.

"Sorry... I was too busy watching you." He smiled and Misa giggled.

"Matt, you're funny. Come on... let's skate some more before you get us kicked out."


End file.
